La Malédiction de la Lune
by Jolly R
Summary: O-S Yaoi KXZ. Quand Kaname pense à Zero... Le regard vissé sur la Lune d'argent... Song-fic sur l'air de "Tsuki no Kaasu", op de "Loveless". "Ce mur que tu as bâti entre nous... Un jour... J'y créerais une brèche pour te prendre dans mes bras."


**titre : **_La malédiction de la Lune_

**auteure :** votre lunatique Jolly-Roger-77 !

**rating :** M... Je trouvais ça trop "hard" pour être mis dans "T".

**prairing : **KanameXZero

**disclaimers :** personnage à Matsuri Hino, chanson à Okina Reika !

**note : **l'idée d'écrire ceci m'est venu après l'écriture de _Le Baiser Monochrome_... Dans la soirée ou je l'ai rédigé, j'écoutais cette chanson (op de Loveless)... Et donc... J'ai mélange les deux et... **Ça a fait des Chocapics !** (enfin non, ça a fait une fic :P)

**note 2 : **Fic dédicacée à **Tykasu**, **Winnie **et** Giovii** qui forment les trio des perverses yaoïstes sur le forum du site "Vampire-knight scans français". (et pis avec moi ça fait "le quator des perverses yaoïstes xD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV : Kaname Kuran !!

** ~La malédiction de la lune...~**

Elle brille. Elle est si belle... Un nuage leger la recouvre à peine, de manière voilée...  
La lune...

Quand j'étais jeune enfant, déjà, la regarder m'apaisait. Et c'est justement ce sentiment de sérénité qui m'enserrait le plus la poitrine : "Comment peut-on être en paix avec soi-même alors qu'on n'a pas même le droit de vivre ?".

** ~Du fond d'un rêve froid~**

Je suis tant et tant tombé... Pour me relever, je n'ai pû compter que sur moi-même. J'ai tout perdu. Ais-je déjà eu quelque chose ?

Je ne sais pas.

Quel implacable destin me tourmente de jour en jour...? Quand je pense à moi, à ma vie, à Yûki... J'ai envie de vomir. Et ça ne s'arrange pas quand je pense à toi.

Tu n'es qu'une illusion, qu'un mirage, n'est-ce pas ?

**  
~Dans un monde sans mots nous parlons d'amour~**

La première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai tout de suite compris "qui" tu étais. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. C'est comme si nous nous connaîssions sans jamais s'être vus.

Nous n'avons rien dit. Nos yeux s'avouaient tout. Je l'ai sû dès le début.

Tu étais celui pour qui mon coeur battrait. Et personne d'autre ne pourra jamais prendre cette place.

Bien sûr, tu me rejettes de toute la force de ton âme brisée.

Ce jour-là tu t'es rué sur moi, un couteau à la main et des envies de meurtres emplissant ton esprit. Tu m'as blessé... Très peu, mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne.

Tu me résistes... Tu refuses de me voir... En d'autres mots ... Tu me hais ?

Mais tu ne peux absolument rien contre moi... Et tu le sais. Et ça te blesse rien que d'y penser.

** ~Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je puisse t'atteindre~**

Jamais nous ne pourrons nous aimer. Un gouffre nous séparera toujours... C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien.

Mais... _"Toujours"... "Jamais_"... Quelles sont ces notions d'infinité ?

Je les enfreindrais. _Ces mots n'ont aucune valeur._

Je tend mon bras vers la nuit. La lune brille si fortement... Et m'auréole de sa douce et ténébreuse lumière. Tu lui ressemble... Deux être si lointains et grands... Que tout le monde a déjà eu envie d'attraper pour le cacher dans son coeur.

**~-~**

** ~Serré à l'intérieur de ces bras couverts de blessures...~**

Nous sommes des bêtes n'est-ce pas ? Des monstres qui n'ont rien d'humain... Je ne dois pas avoir d'âme, pas de gentilesse en moi... Alors...

Alors pourquoi mon ventre se tord de douleur en te voyant ainsi, réduit à l'état de loque, dans cette cellule souterraine ?  
Plus humain, mais pas tout à fait encore des miens.

Je m'approche de toi. J'ai enfin un prétexte pour te serrer dans mes bras.

** ~Nos lèvres se tordent de désir de fondre l'une dans l'autre~**

Je... Je voudrais tant... Que nos visages se touchent, que nos bouches se frôlent... Et si nous pouvions aller encore plus loin...

Non.

Impossible.

J'ai dit que les mots n'avaient aucune valeur face à un être comme moi ? C'est vrai.

Mais rejeter des paroles ce n'est pas pour autant pouvoir changer la vérité.

Pourquoi ton regard est-il si froid lorsqu'il se pose sur moi ?  
_  
Tu me hais c'est ça ?  
_

Mais en es-tu seulement convaincu ?

**~Regarde, si nous devions abandonner la beauté de cette amour que nous avions une fois partagé...~**

**~-~**

Oui. Oui je l'ai pris comme une marque d'amour.

Quand tu m'a mordu...

C'était par nécessité... Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour moi. Je le sais.

_Et cela me fait mal..._

Et je ne cesse de me blesser, en pensant cela encore... _Et encore..._

** ~Demain nous marcherons vers une nuit encore plus belle~**

Un jour, j'y arriverais. Tu ne pourras que m'aimer.  
Si il le faut, je t'y contraindrais... _Jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes face à moi._

Avec un peu de chance... Pourras-tu me pardonner l'affront que je te fais subir... Lorsque je pense cela ?

** ~La malédiction de la lune...~**

La lune est belle cette nuit encore. L'air vif est si frais que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. La nuit s'offre à moi. Ses tenêbres sont bien plus accueillantes que celles qui hantent ma vie depuis ma première jeunesse.

Pourquoi la lune semble t-elle si paisible ? Parce qu'elle est seule ? Sa solitude nous illumine et on ne peut que sentir ses jambes faiblir à sa vue.

** ~...Du fond d'un rêve froid~**

Si tout n'était que recommencements et renoncements... La vie serait tellement plus simple.

Rien ne me retient ici n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je reste planté là, les yeux fixés sur ce point argenté dans le ciel de jais ?

Parce qu'il me fait penser à ta chevelure... Couleur argent... D'une de ces teintes que l'on ne peut oublier, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde.

_**Je... Moi... Toi... Mais qui sommes-nous en fin de compte ?**_

** ~Je veux t'emmener dans un endroit lointain~**

Dès que je te vois, plus rien n'a d'importance. Que ressent-tu lorsque tu me regardes ?

Tes yeux si cruels posé sur les miens...

_Peut-on aimer lorsque l'on a pas la moidre parcelle de sentiments humains ?_

Quel est ce mélange de pensées qui me viennent lorsque tu es là ?

Des pensées... Qui ne sont pas des plus désagréables...

** ~Jusqu'à ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour~**

Je t'emmenerais avec moi. Tu me suivras. Je te forcerais si il le faut.

Si tu refuses de me suivre, je trouverais le moyen de te faire plier. Je te connais par coeur.

Tu le sais et ça te répugne.

_Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même._

Étrange, non ?

Ta lucidité s'enfuira lorsque j'arriverais devant toi, un sourire conquérant affiché par ma bouche.  
_  
Tu cèderas._

** ~Comme un enfant qui ne connait pas encore la douleur...~**

Tu sembles si pur, si innocent... Est-ce une illusion ? Où bien... Serais-tu plus fort que moi ?

_Non. Après tout... Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant._

_**Un pauvre enfant qui s'est perdu dans un monde bien trop grand pour lui.**_

Un jour tu grandira. _Je te ferais grandir._

Ne t'en fait pas, je le ferais avec douceur et violence à la fois.

** ~Tu devrais te mettre sous-clef~**

J'ai peur que tu ne te blesses... Tu es a moi après tout. Je ne veux plus que toi...

Ton sang n'est sans doute pas d'une très bonne qualité mais, comme c'est le tien... Il devrait me suffire largement.

Je veux ton sang. Ton corps et ton âme sont à moi.

Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être aussi possessif... Mais... J'aime avoir tout contrôle sur les autres.

** ~Je veux murmurer près de ton oreille ces premiers mots d'amour...~**

Je veux être ton premier. Alors je serais ton premier. Je l'ai décidé, cela sera ainsi. C'est tout. Tu ne peux t'échapper face à ce destin que je vais t'imposer. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je pense te prendre par surprise un jour où l'autre... Et tu succombera sous la puissance de mon étreinte.

Tu es à moi. Aucun autre ne doit t'avoir. Aucune autre non plus d'ailleurs. Tu es mon objet à moi... Et rien qu'a moi.

** ~Qui détourneront ton regard du droit chemin~**

Une fois que tu seras dans mes bras, tu oubliera tout. Absolument tout. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien n'a de valeur. Seul moi comptera.  
_  
Seul moi... Et toi._

Pourras-tu m'aimer ? Même si tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments envers moi, sache que mon regard sera toujours fixé droit sur tes iris pârmes.

** ~Regarde, je te serrerai fort...~**

Je serais ton asile, ton oasis dans ce monde sans douceur... Nous sommes deux hommes rejettés par la terre qui les as vu naître. Deux inconnus qui ont commis l'imprundence de se croiser... Par le plus douloureux des hasards.

Je trouverais le moyen. Tu pliera face à ma volonté.

Tu as toujours vécu soumis... Même lorsque que tu t'imposais naturellement... Tu as toujours senti le besoin de te rabaisser.

** ~Si je peux te réchauffer, je ne craindrai ni punition ni péché~**

Je serais là pour toi. Pour une fois, quelqu'un sera là, près de toi, à t'écouter. Je te donne mon épaule pour que tu puisses y laisser couler tes larmes. Je te donne le droit de mes serrer dans tes bras. Je t'aiderais... Toi, celui qui a été tant de fois rejetté par un destin impur...

_Tout comme moi._

Nous nous ressemblons tellement... Tout en demeurant indéniablement opposés...

Et mon coeur se serre.

** ~La malédiction de la lune~**

La douce lune d'hiver... Sera t-elle encore là demain ? Un avenir est-il possible ? Est-il souhaitable si il ne reste que la route des sombres tenêbres ?

Sera-tu là demain ? Et moi ? L'un de nous deux partira t-il en cours de route ? Qui, de nous deux, rendra les armes le premier ?

Le noble vampire ou le hunter souillé ?

Sans doute ni l'un ni l'autre. Nos forces sont éagales.

** ~S'éveillant d'un rêve froid~**

Vaut mieux que j'arrète de rêver...  
Nous ne ferons jamais un.  
Je suis moi.  
Tu es toi.

Et pour cette raison, nous ne pouvons nous unir.

Mes pensées étaient si douces à l'instant... Lorsque je pense à toi..._ C'est comme lorsque je pense à la Lune qui a été la seule à me comprendre jusque là._

** ~Attaché à toi...~**

Si seulement nous pouvions être unis... Si seulement...

_Mais la vie est cruelle. _

J'ai beau tendre ma main vers toi, tu détournes ton regard froid.

Je t'aurais un jour...

**-_-_-**

**~Dérivons au loin, jusqu'à cet endroit où nous pourrons atteindre le silence de l'amour~**

Je marche dans le couloirs de l'Academie. Je sors du bureau du directeur. Tout est calme. Par la fenêtre, l'âstre lunaire rayonne.

Je vais au-dehors. L'air est si vif que mes yeux ont envie de pleurer...  
... A moins que ce ne soit à cause de la dure réalité que je ne fais qu'endurer ?

Je m'adosse à un arbre. La nuit est si belle... Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au dortoir maintenant.

Plus que jamais... Je me sens "oppressé".

C'est sans compter sur le bruit de pas que j'entend se diriger vers moi...

** ~Regarde, si nous devions abandonner la beauté...~**

-"Kuran ? Retourne au dortoir"

Je me retourne vers ta voix. Ton visage est inexpressif. N'importe qui aurait envie de te gifler.

Pas moi.

_**Plus moi. **_

J'ai changé même si tu l'a pas remarqué.

-"Kiryû ? Que fais-tu là ?"

Je tente d'engager une conversation normale entre nous deux.

-"Retourne au dortoir Kuran."

Tu as passé les quatre dernières années de ta vie à dresser un mur entre nous. J'y creuserais une brèche pour te prendre dans mes bras.

J'ai le cerveau embué. Je n'ais plus envie de rélféchir. Je m'avance vers toi, l'air sûr et tu frémis imperspectiblement en me voyant s'approcher de toi... Par instinct sans doute.

**~...De cet amour que nous avions une fois partagé~**

Tu n'as plus le droit de me résister. Je te veux. Toi et personne d'autre. Tu seras mon unique.

Je suis à moins d'un mètre de toi à présent. Mon regard te fixe, de manière insistante. Es-tu troublé face à mes yeux ?

-"Kuran ?"

Ta voix est toujours aussi rude.

Je pose une main sur ton épaule...

"Tu ne peux pas me résister..."

Je suis un sang-pur et tu te pliera à mes volontés... Si impures soient-elles.

Ma main passe sur ton cou... Doucement... Ton regard me rejette...

Si tu le pouvais, je serais déjà mort... Mais tu ne peux rien face à moi.

En tant que vampire de mon rang, je t'impose mes choix..._ Et je veux que tu te laisse faire bien gentiment._

** ~Demain nous marcherons vers une nuit encore plus belle~**

Ma main glisse le long de ta nuque... Avant de monter se perdre dans tes cheveux. Je la fais passer sur ta joue qu'elle dévale lentement avant de s'arrêter sur le devant de ton cou, près de ton col.

Mon autre main vient la rejoindre et c'est lentement, langoureusement, que je prend plaisir à défaire le noeud de ta cravate, m'amusant de voir dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste... Néanmoins, je commence à me demander si c'est réellement par l'effet de mes pouvoirs...

Ta cravate rouge tombe sur l'herbe dans un bruit étouffé.

Mes doigts courent sur ta chemise noire, _savourant chaque instant..._

Ils s'empressent d'en défaire les boutons...

** ~La malédiction de la lune...~**

Et ton vêtement va rejoindre ta cravate sur le sol. Je te retire ta veste de la même manière, le plus doucement possible, prenant plaisir à voir tes yeux remplis de rage fixés sur moi.

Tu ne peux rien face à moi. Tu ne peux rien face à ce que j'éprouve pour toi.  
Seul mon amour pour toi te différencie des autres. Sinon... Tu ne serais sans doute pas grand-chose.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, te voilà torse nu.

_C'est la nuit. La Lune brille étrangement, nous enveloppant de son aura de mystère._

_Je t'aime profondement et nous sommes deux._

Mes pensées s'emmêlent dans mon esprit en feu. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être moi.

** ~Du fond d'un rêve froid~**

Je sais pertinnement ce qui va se passer.

Je suis un être vil, cruel et tu me donnes les plus noirs défauts. Je sais pertinnement que tu ne dira mot, à personne, de ce qui va se dérouler entre nous... Entre nos deux corps...

Mais... Ma consience me hurle de ne pas aller plus loin. Que si je le fais, je te perdrais à jamais.

Mes yeux se fixent sur le sourire crispé que tu affiches. Je t'ai imposé ma volonté jusque là... Qu'est-ce qui me m'empêche d'aller plus loin ?

Je te tiens en mon pouvoir. Je t'aime. Mais tu ne ressent rien pour moi.

Alors... Si je t'aime... Je dois arrêter maintenant avant d'imprimer mon étreinte sur ta peau. _Si je t'aime, je ne dois pas te contraindre._

**~Je veux t'emmener...~**

Je m'éloigne de toi, tête basse.

-"Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter."

Je regarde ta chemise, ta veste et ta cravate dormant sur le sol.

_Si je t'aime, je ne dois te forcer à faire ce que tu veux pas._

Je relâche l'emprise que mes pouvoirs de sang-pur exerçaient sur toi. À présent, tu peux vivre de par toi-même et non plus sous mes choix.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, tu clignes des yeux.

Des lèvres s'entrouvent. Un mot, un seul :

-"Pourquoi ?"

**  
~Dans un endroit lointain...~**

Ta voix est plus douce que d'habitude. Tu semble plus... calme, plus serein.

Et là, c'est à moi de me demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi t'approches-tu de moi, avec ce sourire carnassier ? Pourquoi tes mains courent t-elles défaire ma propre cravate avant de s'attaquer à ma chemise des plus blanches ?

_Pourquoi ces caresses félines le long de mon torse désormais nu ?_

Pour répondre à toutes ces interrogations muettes, tu penche ta bouche vers mon oreille pour y souffler quelques mots :

_-"Ce que t'apprétais à me faire ne me déplaisait pas."_

** ~Jusqu'à ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour.~**

Deux hommes, torse nus, avec pour seuls vêtements leur pantalon, l'un noir, l'autre blanc.  
Deux hommes d'une beauté et d'une force d'âme incomparable.  
Deux hommes... Ne pouvant que céder face au sourire énigmatique de la Lune.

Deux hommes... retirant avec une lenteur passionnée ce qui recouvre encore le corps de l'autre.

_Une étreinte. Un baiser des plus passionné. Quelques vagues murmures parlant d'amour._

C'est Kiryû qui prend l'avantage sur mon corps, me plaquant violement au sol, sur un lit de feuilles mortes, avant de monter sur moi à califourchon.

Ses mains, ses lèvres... Courent sur la totalité de mon corps, me faisant soupirer ou gémir d'un plaisir non-contenu.

_Déjà, je sens ma lucidité partir d'être si proche de celui qui fait respirer mon coeur..._

** ~Dans un endroit lointain~**

Tes crocs effleurent mon cou avant de s'y implanter avec force et passion.

_ M'aimes-tu ?_

Je m'avance peut-être mais, à ce stade, je peux dire oui.

Mon sang passe de mes veines aux tiennes par l'intermédiaire de ta bouche.

Nos deux corps dénudés... Si proches...

Mon cerveau s'embrume rien que d'y penser... Et c'est au moment ou ta bouche s'éloigne de mon cou que tu me penêtre aussi violement que tu le peux.

**~Jusqu'à ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour~**

De la souffrance, de la douleur, de la sueur...

Mais aussi ce plaisir qui m'était alors inconnu.

Je t'aime et tu réalise mon voeux de la manière la plus brusque qui soit...

...Après tout... Tu es toi et rien ne changera jamais cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un râle fort tu te vides en moi, provoquant un étrange sentiment au creux de ma poitrine.

-"Ze...Zero..."

Je ferme les yeux, savourant l'instant présent, tentant d'ignorer cette souffrance que tu m'offres alors.

** ~Au-delà de la nuit~**

Ta bouche va et vient sur mon torse et tu prend plaisir à voir que cela me trouble.

Tes yeux pârmes me fixent intensément... Avant que tu ne te redresses pour rompre l'étreinte et la pression que tu m'infligeais.

Mon regard se fait boudeur _"Quoi ? Déjà ?"_ et tu souris devant ça.

Ta main caresse mes cheveux ébène tandis que tu demeures tes genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes.

_Je t'aime._

_Et jamais rien ne m'enlevera le bonheur que m'offre un seul de tes regards._

_Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

** ~Uniquement nous deux~**

**

* * *

**

_**merci beaucoup à Superclo pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration à cette fic suite à sa review sur **_**Le Baiser Monochrome_ bon... L'idée que tu... euh... "formulais" dans ta review n'était pas tout à fait la même mais ça on s'en foooouuut~ !!_**

**_Et ça y.... Jchuis bonne pour l'asile __-  
_**

voilà~ !! J'espère que cela vous a plû !!

Bon... Je dois faire court, je suis pressée... Hum... Juste pour vous demander votre avis : "qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Bye bye & Reviews ?


End file.
